falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
James Hunter
James John Hunter born (September 5, 1985-August 27 2070) often referred to as “JJ.” was an American politician who served as the President of the United States from 2025 to 2041. Formally a United States Senator from the state of Washington. He was a member of the Democratic party and was a widely popular President who was known for his sharp wits, charisma, and cunning attitude. History Early life and Childhood James John Hunter was born on September 5, 1985 in a suburb in Bellevue, Washington. He was born to Fredrick Hunter and Anna Hunter. Fredrick was a wealthy critically acclaimled author while his wife Anna was from wealthy family herself. James grew up luxury and had everything handed to him on a silver plate. Becasue of this up until his early twenties he as an arrogant, spoiled, and condescending brat who expected his parents to get out of any situation. However his personality quickly changed after his father took away his inheritance and forced him out into the world. Because of this life lesson he became a new person and quickly rose through ranks of society until he became a US Representative in 2012. He was able to regain his inheritance. In 2016 he successfully ran for the US Senate. During a capaign fundraiser he met reporter Sarah Davis. The two hit it off and would eventually marry in 2017. They had three Kids Micheal (born 2018), Douglas (born 2020), and Bella Hunter (born 2022). The two would remain happliy married until his death in 2070. Early political career US Representative and Senator After being disowned by his father and being forced into the world with nothing but his name. He eventually worked his way up the rungs until in 2012 he was elected to the House of Representatives. He returned to his father the day after he took the oath of office to show how he had changed as a person and what he had accomplished. His father impressed what James had accomplished offered to give him back the inheritance. James refused to take it back but his father, impressed with how much James had grown said “with that kind of sprit you’ll be president one day son.” James eventually gave in and allowed his father to reinstate his inheritance. In 2016 He ran as a senator and won the seat beacoming one of the youngest serving senators in the senate. During his service as a senator he would learn and gather even more skills and would end up becoming very charismatic. James became a very popular senator who rose the ranks of his party very quickly becoming one of the top three picks for president in 2020 even though he wasn’t old enough at that time to run. 2024 Election As the election of 2024 loomed over the horizon, Hunter became America’s top choice for president. He then launched his presidential campaign in 2023 and polled ahead of his rivals at the start of the race. He entered into the democratic debates with a strong lead in the polls and after the second debate he emerged as the clear front runner of his party. He soon became the party’s nominee for President and he selected Willard Jenkins as his Vice-President and the two were put on Democratic ticket for 2024. They went up against Republican candidate Austin Taylor in a what was considered a very contested election. As the election came to it’s end Taylor started to pull ahead of Hunter in the polls and a Hunter victory seemed improbable. However on Election Day Hunter beat Taylor by just 10 electoral votes and got one million more votes than Taylor, it was considered one of the closest elections in American history. Presidency (2025-2041) For the first few months of his presidency he did very little aside from getting adjusted to his new office but in the third month of his presidency he declared the Philippines tyrannical government and broke off Us relations with the Philippines which would result in the Us invading the Philippines later on in his presidency. In 2026 he restarted the Cold War with China which resulted in Chinese-Us relations becoming even worse since the 80s. His sudden anti-communist attitude was met with wide public support and he won reelection 2028 in a landslide because of it. Many people viewed this as the US taking a stand against communism again as once did before. During his second term he focused more on economic issues then he did on foreign issues. He soon managed to fix the economy and it became very strong during his presidency. Because of the strong economy the Us was able to build more warships, robots, fighters, and weapons for the Cold War against China. In 2029 he offered to buy greenland from Dänemark which Greenland laughed off by saying “Greenland is not for sale.” However Dänemark was suffering an economic crisis, sold Greenland to the Us for 4 billion dollars. This came as a surprise for everyone including Greenland. Greenland became a territory of the US. However before the United States could actually take control of Greenland they rebelled and this started the American invasion of Greenland. President Hunter approved the declaration of war on Greenland from Congress. He originally didn’t want to run for a third term however an American victory in Greenland in 2031 Skyrocketed his already popular approval rating. This combined with the fact that relations were getting very heated with the Philippines caused him to run again. He won in a surprise landslide in 2032 and became the first President since Ronald Reagan in 1984 to successfully win a third term. In late 2033 he declared war on the Philippines which was met with decent public support. Future President Samuel Walker would go on to make a name for himself in the conflict and future Vice President James Anderson also fought in the conflict. In 2032 he authorized The Us military to take action against China in space which would ended being called the sea of tranquility conflict. In 2035 an exhausted Hunter wanted to step down and let a younger more energetic person get the presidency in the 2036 election. However the decline in world affairs and the emerging chaotic state of the world made Americans doubt that a new president would be able to keep the peace so a petition started to get him to run for a 4th term. After a bit of convincing party leaders managed to get him to run in 2036. After winning re-election to a fourth term he promised the American people that he would continue to preserve American ideals and keep the country safe at all costs. During his fourth term he focused on keeping peace around the world and actually succeed in some aspects. He managed to limit the second Cold War with China and desculated rising tensions in Europe. Category:People